Shato's Yaoi Theatre: Beauty and the Beast
by Shatatomyo
Summary: Hey y'all! Shato, here with a new story. Note that I do not own D.N.Angel or BATB. Daisuke lives with his father in a boring old town, but not for long!
1. Chapter 1

Hi y'all! I'm back in regular school again, so I won't have much time to post. If ye have problems then screw ye! I have a life, thank you! If anyone needs a beta, feel free to e-mail me at 

Welcome to Shato's Yaoi Theater!

Today's cast is: D.N.Angel!

Today's Play: Beauty and the Beast!

In a quiet town in Japan, a little village was nestled at the base of a valley mountain and was surrounded by forest all around. Daisuke lived alone on the edge of town with his father, Kosuke, an inventor of odd contraption and (secretly) a master thief. Though Kosuke could easily steal all they needed, he preferred to make an honest living, even if it didn't always make ends meet. Daisuke was a kind soul and thus was beautiful inside and out, earning the nickname Kire, meaning beautiful.

Daisuke strode into town, basket in hand, a small smile on his face as he glided towards the town square.

(song start)

Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say:

Townsfolk: Ohayo!  
ohayo!  
Ohayo! Ohayo! Ohayo!

There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

Baker: Good Morning, Daisuke!  
Morning, oji-san.  
Baker: Where are you off to?  
The art store  
I just finished the most wonderful  
painting with a beanstalk and an ogre and a -  
Baker: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!

Townsfolk: Look there he goes that boy is strange, no  
question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
'Cause his head's up on some cloud  
No denying he's a funny boy that Kire

Man I: Ohayo  
Woman I: Good day  
Man I: How is your fam'ly?  
Woman II: Ohayo  
Man II: Good day  
Woman II: How is your wife?  
Woman III: I need six eggs  
Man III: That's too expensive  
There must be more than this provincial life

" Ah, Kire." The kindly old shop keeper greeted Daisuke.  
"Good Morning. I've come to return the paint brush  
I borrowed." Daisuke smiled excitedly.  
" Finished already?"  
" Oh, I couldn't put it down!  
Have you got anything new?"  
"Ha Ha! Not since yesterday."  
"That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . This model!  
" That one? But you've borrowed it twice!"  
"Well, it's my favorite! Human-beast models are the best! You can make anything hap-"  
"If you like it all that much, it's yours!"  
" But oji-san-"  
"I insist."  
"Well, arigatou. Arigatou gozaimasu!" Daisuke happily put the wooden model in his basket, and bid the man good bye before hopping out the door and through the market.

Townsfolk:  
Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar  
I wonder if he's feeling well  
With a dreamy far-off look  
And his nose stuck in paint  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kire

Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite paint color you see  
Blue like the starry skies  
But when you mix it white you get sapphire

Now it's no wonder that his name means "beauty"  
His looks have got no parallel  
But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid he's rather odd  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us  
Townsfolk: he's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Daisuke!

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Dark! You're the  
greatest hunter  
in the whole world!"  
Dark smiled roguishly, making Risa Harada swoon near her sister, " I know."  
Takeshi got in Dark's 'personal space' with a pen in hand "No beast alive stands a chance against you.  
Ha ha ha!  
And no girl,  
for that matter." Takeshi waited for a response.  
" It's true, Saehara.  
And I've got my sights set on that one." Dark pointed to Daisuke, who was checking out his new model with sparkling ruby eyes.  
Takeshi started to scribble down words on his pad of paper "Hm! The inventor's son?"  
" He's the one - the lucky man I'm going to marry."  
"But he's –"  
"The most beautiful boy in town."  
"I know, but –"  
" That makes him the best.  
And don't I deserve the best?" Dark leered at Takeshi, who in turn backed away.  
" Well, of course! I mean you do, but –" he blanched.

Right from the moment when I met him, saw him  
I said he's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only he  
Who's as beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kire

Risa and Riku:  
Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Dark Mousy  
Oh he's so cute  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

Man I: ohayo  
Gaston: Pardon  
Man II: Good day  
Man III: yes please!  
Matron: You call this bacon?  
Woman I: What lovely grapes!  
Man IV: Some cheese  
Woman II: Ten yards  
Man IV: one pound  
Dark: 'scuse me!  
Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife  
Dark: Please let me  
through!  
Woman I: This bread -  
Man V: Those fish -  
Woman I: it's stale!  
Man V: they smell!  
Baker: Madame's mistaken.  
Daisuke: There must be more than this provincial life!  
Dark: Just watch, I'm going to make Kire my wife!

Takeshi: you mean husband.

Townsfolk:  
Look there he goes a boy  
who's strange but special  
A most peculiar man by far  
It's a pity and a sin  
He doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause he really is a funny boy  
A beauty but a funny boy  
He really is a funny boy  
Kire!

(song end)

Daisuke wandered back to the gorgeous little cottage at the edge of town, nearest the forest. He opened the door to the cellar, calling to his father, "Otou-san!" A thump could be heard below and a small explosion ensued, black smoke rising out of the cellar doors. A tall man with pitch-black hair and a carefree face stepped out, coughing and rubbing at the black smudges on his face; Daisuke laughed and Kosuke scowled good-naturedly at his son.

"Enjoyed the show, did we?" Daisuke giggled harder before straightening with a grin.

"How is the chopper mach V coming along?" Kosuke's smile dropped a bit and he sighed, "Not as planned." Kosuke motioned for Dai to follow and descended into the dark room. Inside was a workshop with odd gadgets and doo-dads running along the wall as well as tools of every shape and size littering the dusty floor. Kosuke stood next to a machine almost as tall as Daisuke in height, its many parts made of thrown away items or rusty pieces of wheelbarrow. Kosuke scratched the top of his spiky head, "I just can't seem to get this contraption to work!" Daisuke smiled and hugged his father, "I know you can do it; you can make anything work!" Kosuke closed his eyes and smiled, hugging his son back.

Three hours later the machine was whirring with life, making minute clicking sounds. Kosuke wiped the sweat from his forehead with dirty little cloth at his belt, thus making his face dirtier; he grinned triumphantly, "I did it! Just in time for the festival, too!" Dai, who had been napping, woke up suddenly; He yawned and stretched, "That's great, dad!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! I have a new chappie for ya all about Kosuke. This took me a while to get out, but I think it was written well. Another thing is that this story WILL NOT be exactly like the Disney movie (sorry guys) I wanted to mix the original story with parts of the movie for more uniqueness. KK?

----

Chapter 2

The next morning, Kosuke got up early and saddled Jitter, the early morning sun creeping up behind him to illuminate the forest. Tying the chopper mach V to the wagon, he donned a travelling cloak with vigor. Daisuke watched quietly as his father got ready to leave, a small voice in the back of his mind demanded to go too, but he knew his father would have none of it; his mother had disappeared a few years after Dai was born, leaving his father cautious and heart-broken. Kosuke finished securing the goods, turning to Daisuke with a smile which Dai returned.

"Good luck, Otou-san." Daisuke hugged his father and watched as Kosuke mounted and rode into the forest.

*********

Kosuke rode through the green foliage of tree after tree after tree… Kosuke took another look at the map in his hands, "Hmmm… I think it's this way." Jitter looked down the opposite path which had sunshine and butterflies along a smooth dirt path. Jitter looked the way his master was pointing; dark, twisted branches hung off dead trees and wolf howls could be heard in the distance.

He tried to turn the opposite way.

"Whoa, other way, Jitter!" Jitter ignored Kosuke's commands. "Now, Jitter, stop it this instant or so help me you will go without apples for a month!"

Jitter snorted indignantly.

**********

Kosuke was lost.

Night was falling fast and wolf calls were all the more closer; branches reached out to grab at unsuspecting travelers, the ground waited to swallow living beings whole. Kosuke was on edge and Jitter was shifting nervously.

All of a sudden, a wolf growled nearby; a dozen or so pack member s ganging up on the frightened animal. One of the wolves snapped its jaws, spooking Jitter into rearing up, causing Kosuke to fall. Jitter ran down the forest path, the pack tearing after him, leaving poor Kosuke in the dark alone.

*****

It was dark when Kosuke reached the gates of an ominous castle, the dark, gothic structure jutting out against the cloudy sky. He carefully pushed against the iron gates, closing them behind him as he entered the grounds. "I hope they will give me shelter…" Kosuke wondered aloud.

He wandered through the court yard, before running into a large door…literally.

"Oww…" note to self; watch out for large doors. Kosuke hesitantly pushed the heavy wooden doors open just smidgeon, poking his head through "Hellooooooo….?"

"Come in, dearie!"

"Shhh! What are you thinking?"

"Oh, come now, Krad, can't you see the man is shaking?"

"Master said no guests!"

While the other two voices fought the first voice (a woman, he decided) asked, "Are you okay, dear? Come in, come in!"

Kosuke looked down and was surprised to see a teapot at his feet. The tea pot opened her mouth again to speak, "As much as I love to be looked at, dear, I think it's best you come in and out of the cold." Kosuke nodded dumbly.

Follow the bouncing teapot!

-------

Half an hour later found Kosuke in a very comfy armchair with a cup of tea and a long elaborate shawl around his shoulders. The fire had seemed to light itself, crackling merrily in front of the plush chair; Kosuke felt the tension of the day melt from his shoulders and sighed, taking a sip of his tea.

He felt his cup twitch.

"Kyuu!" The talking tea cup twitched again, little red eyes peering back at him from a creamy white china surface. Kosuke smiled, already expecting that this was an enchanted castle, "Hello, there. What's your name?" "Kyuu!" Kosuke chuckled lightly as the teapot smiled below, "His name is Wiz, and mine is Emi." Kosuke thanked Emi profusely and set Wiz down on a mahogany side table. Just then, a candle-holder and an elaborate clock bounced in, arguing heatedly. "Master will be most upset-"

"Oh, you worry too much Krad!"

"But you know he said no-"

"Yeah, whatever. Hey-!"

It seems that at this time both bickering objects noticed they weren't alone. The candle-holder hopped away from his comrade, stopping before the raven-haired thief. With a little flourish and a bow, he introduced himself, "Konbanwa! Pardon me for not saying so earlier, but my name is Daiki, at your service!" He paused for a moment before glaring at the beautifully carved clock, "This is my comrade, Krad. " Krad huffed, crossing his gilded arms, "That's _**Hikari-san**_ to you!" Kosuke smiled, deciding not comment; he snuggled down into the comfy blanket, feeling drowsy from the tea and fire combined with the frightening experience with the wolves. Kosuke wondered fleetingly how his son fared as he drifted off into slumber.

Kosuke woke from his sleep to find himself in a grand bed with beautiful blue drapes and sapphire walls tastefully decorated gold fleur-de-lis patterns as well as mother of pearl columns topped with gold leaf in delicate designs of ivy leaves running in a spiral down said columns to create a room fit for a king. Kosuke stared in awe before noticing a patient Emi waiting at the foot of his bed.

"Here is a nice, hot breakfast for you, dear. You'd better eat up quick and hurry on your way; the master prefers his privacy." Kosuke nodded solemnly, but gave Emi a kind smile. They talked quietly while Kosuke ate his food, laughing and joking seemingly easy between them but soon it was time for Kosuke to pack up.

"I want to thank you, Emi-chan." Emi blushed (_as well as a teapot could blush_) but said nothing, staring on in interest. Kosuke took a napkin off the tray and unfolded it, showing Emi both sides before flicking his hands with practiced ease, making it disappear. Emi let out a delighted gasp before Kosuke finished off the trick; flicking his hands again, a beautifully made paper rose appeared in his hand. He handed it to a steaming Emi who hooked it through her handle.

"Oh, Kosuke-san, it's beautiful! I'll keep it always."

-------------------

Kosuke walked through the courtyard gardens, a pack with provisions and clothes on his back. Kosuke looked around him, noticing all the wonderfully kempt roses; all had an overwhelming scent, making Kosuke dizzy. He kept walking toward the wrought iron gates, his mind wandering to Daisuke; these roses reminded him of his precious son, who was probably worrying himself silly trying to find him. Without thinking, Kosuke reached out and snapped off a gorgeous red rose; surely the master wouldn't miss one, would he?

Suddenly, an icy blue paw roughly grabbed the hand holding the precious rose.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Kosuke froze, not believing his eyes or ears; there, in front of him, stood a great beast in all its glory. It had fur the color of frozen water, not quite white but definitely too light to be sky blue but its eyes captivated him; they were a deep cerulean/ sapphire glowing with cold fire. Kosuke was at a loss for words, he hadn't expected this; he knew that he was in deep trouble unless he explained himself.

"I-I'm sorry, m'lord! I saw your beautiful flowers and thought of my son, who is probably searching for me. I did not think you would mind if I took one for him as proof that I'd been here!" Kosuke tried his best to bow formally with the excruciating grip the beast had on his hand.

"So you are a thief! I will show you what we do with thieves." Kosuke grew scared, not for himself, but for his son who had only his father for family. With this in mind, he set to make a deal with the monstrous beast before him.

"I will not lie, I used to be a thief, but I have long since given up that living. I know now that what I did is wrong, but I will not leave my son without his only family. Therefore, I ask that if I am to work for the rose I took, I could bring my son here to live with me until I have finished payment for my wrongdoing." Kosuke kept a determined face through his little speech, surprising the beast (_though he did not show it._). The beast growled thoughtfully, his cold eyes calculating; Kosuke waited anxiously for an answer, nerves telling him to second guess. Without warning, the beast let go of the former thief, who had been hanging six feet off the ground.

"Itai…"

"I will send Emi to collect your son; you will stay in the castle as the gardener for however long I deem it fit." Kosuke looked up in surprise from his spot on the ground, he was sure the creature would refuse but was grateful he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but I was really busy with my school work. Here is chappie 3 and it is a little longer than usual. Remember, if you need a beta, then feel free to message me or something. KK?

Wuv you my little meatballs!

Chapter 3

It had been three long days since Jitter had come running from the forest in a right frenzy, her eyes rolling in terror; Dai knew something had gone wrong and had gone to the square to inquire a search party.

Dark, being the obnoxious pig that he was, agreed to help if Daisuke would marry him, to which Dai quickly refused. No one else would help or even care to search for (_in their opinion_) a crazy inventor. So Dai gave up and went home, waiting tirelessly for his father to return, to see him smile and say he was alright.

Daisuke donned his simple tunic and set about feeding the chickens from a worn brown sack. The morning was bright with brilliant colors and fluffy white clouds promising fair weather later; Dai sat on the wooden fence surrounding their property, watching as the sun lit up the clearing with golden glow, a sad smile on his face. "Are you finally where mom is, dad?" he asked with tears sparkling in his crimson eyes, making them look like rubies.

Dai tried to hold back the many tears in his heart, but they seemed to run over until they leaked out his eyes; Dai sat quietly sobbing his heart out to the sunrise, head down and spiky hair covering his face.

"My, my… whatever is the matter dear?" Daisuke looked up from his lap, sniffling a little. A little teapot was set in front of him, looking rather out of place on the ground; forgetting his tears, Dai picked up the seemingly antique pot "Hello, what's a teapot as pretty as you doing here?" he wondered aloud.

The teapot at that moment opened a 'mouth' of sorts and spoke, nearly making Dai drop it "Now you be careful, dear, don't want to be a thousand shards on the ground!" it (_she_) exclaimed with a giggle. Dai stared in slight disbelief: a talking teapot?

What's next?

A flying saucer?

Daisuke held his head, shaking it wearily "Alright, I know my cooking isn't the _best_, but **come on**!" the talking teapot just smiled knowingly, "You're not crazy, dear, although you look like you've had one too many a moldy bread piece, if you know what I mean."

Dai looked at her with a raised eyebrow, 'Great, even the silverware thinks I'm nuts. Love you too, God!' he thought sarcastically.

After a minute or so, he realized that he was being spoken to, "Daisuke, I've been sent to fetch you and take you to your father, Kosuke." Dai's attention quickly focused on her,

"He's alive?! Is he okay? Is he safe? Is he eating right?!" he asked with tears of relief in his eyes.

The she-pot chuckled softly, "Why don't you come see for yourself?" Daisuke nodded quickly, then his face relaxed into relief, "Thank you so much, Ms-?"

"Emi, dear, just call me Emi."

--------------------

Dark stood outside of Daisuke's cottage in a tux, hair slicked back and a bouquet of white lilies in hand. Behind him was a wedding band and a preacher; the Harada twins were off to the side, sobbing. Dark smirked proudly, striking a pose, making the twins sob louder, "What a beautiful day to get married, eh Dark?" Takeshi exclaimed ever trusty quill and parchment ready to cover the wedding.

Dark seemed to puff up more with the praise, "Indeed, it is, Takeshi!" Bending down to Takeshi's height, he whispered, "Here is the plan: I will go inside, and 'warm up' Kire to the idea of marriage, then I will propose! When we come out, start the band!" Takeshi nodded enthusiastically, his head bobbing.

With that, Dark entered.

---------------------

Dai came through the back entrance, going straight to his room and grabbing his travel bag, packing clothes and provisions for the trip. Stopping in front of a shelf, he found his beast model; the claws were held together gently, as if holding something precious, it's back hunched over, protecting it. Daisuke carefully grabbed it from the shelf and gently placed it among the other things in his bag.

Coming out, he searched for Emi, finding her on the counter. He walked toward the teapot, smiling and reaching out to help her off the table when the door opened and in stepped Dark Mousy in a tux.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at the man, before turning back to Emi. Dark's eye twitched slightly, and he quickly ran and picked up the teapot, earning him a death glare from Daisuke, "You know, it is rude to ignore a guest." He smirked.

"You know, it's rude to barge into someone else's house when you're not invited." Dai retorted. Dark faltered again as Dai snatched Emi out of Dark's hands, putting her into his bag as well. Dark was panicking slightly and decided to pull out the big guns, "I know that your father is still missing, I'll help you if you agree to marry me…" Dark grinned evilly, thinking he had won the war.

Daisuke froze; he slowly turned, his body shaking in uncontrolled rage.

----------------------

From outside, all was silent (except for the twins) as they strained to hear the conversation happening in side. After about fifteen minutes, they started to worry, wondering if something happened when someone (presumably Daisuke) started screaming, "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'D MARRY YOU, TEME! YOU PIG!"

All the eavesdroppers scrambled back so as to not be knocked over by the heavy wooden door as Daisuke stomped out and toward the woods.

-----------------

Daisuke walked through the brambles of the road less traveled, trying to keep up with Emi, who was bouncing just a little bit ahead of him. They traveled for about an hour before hearing wolf howls; Daisuke shifted nervously, walking a little faster.

There it was again.

Dai wrapped his cloak tighter around himself; reaching down, he picked up a dead branch as thick as his arm: better safe than sorry.

A few minutes later, he heard a low growl to his right. More growls joined the first as the whole pack surrounded the boy. Dai looked around frantically for Emi, hoping she could call for help (he doubted that wolves drank tea) and when he found that she was gone, he steeled himself to fight.

Just as he managed to lift the branch in a defensive position, the first wolf lunged at him, to which he swung the branch wildly. Hearing a yelp as the branch made contact, he swung around, hearing more yelps in response.

After a bit, the wolves started to gang up together, Daisuke's branch laying forgotten five feet away. A wolf found its way on top of him, pushing him down, the dried blood on its teeth easily visible.

Dai closed his eyes, preparing for the pain of those sharp teeth ripping into his neck.

… … … What the-?

Dai peeked through his eyelids; there was no wolf on him anymore as it was being dangled about six feet from the ground by what Dai would have described as the most beautiful beast he had ever seen. Said beast made short work of the pack, tearing through the ranks like they were made of paper and glue.

The last thing Daisuke saw was a pair of gorgeous sapphire eyes staring down at him before all went dark…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Before I begin, I've been kinda stuck on where I want this story to go (if you haven't already guessed, I'm not following Disney all the way) and have finally finished chapter four! *streamers appear* until further notice, I've already begun chapter five so it should be quick… For those of you who are new, I don't own DNAngel or the story of beauty and the Beast I just enjoy writing about them.

Chapter 4

"…it….him!"

"…Dai… Can…Hear me?"

"…Please wake up."

***********

Dai's eye shot open, the darkness fading into mid-light. Heart pounding like a drum, Dai sat up, looking around. He was in an extravagant four poster bed with blood red silk hanging around it like a cocoon. The sheets were an odd but tasteful picture of a red-haired angel done in gold thread on the equally red comforter. Dai reached out to open the stunning curtains, the sunlight filtering through excessively, causing Dai to shield himself from the bright light.

"DAI-CHAN!"

Daisuke's head snapped to face his tearfully happy father in a…gardener's apron? Dai gave his father a raised eyebrow. Kosuke noticed where his son's line of thought was going and quickly went about explaining, all the while looking sheepish. Dai listened to his father's story, smiling softly when it was finished, giving his surprised otou-san a big hug.

"I don't care if you get abducted by those little green men, just don't scare me like that again!"

***********

Deep in the other side of the castle, laid the East Wing, the master's quarters, where no on e was ever allowed. A big, hulking figure sat hunched over a table, a faint glow outlining him in pink. The room was in shambles, twisted chunks of furniture sprawled across the floor, paintings slashed; forever scarred. The wall paper showed hideous claw marks, harming the simple pattern. A window to the right of the slashed four poster bed showed a view of the sunset, painting the skies blood red.

The monstrous beast moved, his arm reaching out to a glass cover. Inside it was a single, beautiful, deep red rose, its luscious petals shining softly in the waning light. He broke the silence with a tap of claw against glass.

"He might be the one…"

***********

Daisuke woke the next morning to gypsy tea, the aroma softly tickling him into wakefulness. As he opened his eyes he realized Emi had jumped onto his torso, the heat from the tea warming his chest and bringing a sluggish smile to his face.

"Ohayo, Daisuke –kun! Would you care for breakfast?" Dai sat up carefully, avoiding toppling Emi over, and nodded sleepily. Emi grinned as best a teapot could and motioned him toward an elegant white wardrobe and promptly whispered to it.

Did the inanimate wardrobe just giggle?

Daisuke edged closer cautiously, a paranoid look spreading over his features. If Emi was anything to look at, then he should prepare for the worst and hope to get out of it alive.

"Dai-kun, I want you to meet a friend of mine!"

Stopping in front of the oversized closet, Dai briefly wondered if it was such a good idea.

The wardrobe squealed, Daisuke paled, Emi giggled madly.

**********

A terrified yell resounded throughout the castle, falling on deaf ears.

"Emi's at it again…"

**********

Daisuke was pouting, he knew, but couldn't help it. Mio the wardrobe was quickly becoming second in his list of talking objects to avoid as she giggled hysterically.

He had to admit, he did look rather dashing.

He was dressed in a black tunic embroidered with gold. A red long-sleeved shirt and black leather pants completed the look. Dai looked at Mio condescendingly, "How can I possibly help my father if I'm dressed for casual dining?" Emi and Mio smirked together, "Who said you're going to be gardening?"

Dai paled considerably once more.

**********

Emi bounced along the hallway, leading Daisuke to the dining hall (not room). Daisuke wondered if the mansion would ever cease to amaze him in its rendition of 16th century french architecture and promptly thought that perhaps his father had been duped into giving something much bigger than a rose and far more valuable…

"Daisuke….Daisuke, dear, we're here!" Dai snapped out of his reverie, sending his thoughts to the back of his mind and stepped into the dining hall.

The room was splendidly decadent in gold; the chandelier, walls, table, even the floor was somehow lined in precious metal. Emi hopped ahead, her ceramic feet clinking against the floor.

Though she had no hands, Emi somehow pulled the chair at the end of the table out and gave him a look that told him to sit and behave ('yes, mother' fought to reach his mouth but would have to settle for his psyche). Sitting politely, he observed the chandelier at the other end of the table was unlit and a suspiciously shadowy figure sat down, causing the chair to squeak faintly in annoyance ('if a chair could be annoyed' he thought).

Daisuke bowed his head, narrowly avoiding connecting gazes, but not before spying a pair of glittering sapphire orbs.

Awkward silence ensued gracefully.

Daisuke sat for about five minutes before he could no longer stand the silence.

"So, um, what's your name? Namae wa nan desuka?"

The shadow stiffened at his words, his voice gravely and harsh when he answered "Satoshi." Dai, determined to continue the conversation and not at all frightened by the creature's voice asked "Are you wise?"

"That depends, are you 'lion hearted'?"

Touché.

"I'd like to think so."

"Then perhaps you have your answer."

Daisuke frowned, this was going to be harder than he thought…

*********

After lunch, Daisuke was considerably depressed. Any and all attempts at conversation besides the initial were hereby abandoned, as words were deflected by a chilly stare or a non-committal grunt. Once finished, Satoshi stood, still shadowed, and quietly padded away. Daisuke wondered if he had upset him before deciding to apologize the next time he saw Satoshi and gracefully stood. Emi waited by the door to lead him back to his room to change.

"So how is the master, Daisuke?"

"…"

"Dai?"

"Hm? Oh, his name is Satoshi…"

Kosuke looked thoughtful, as he pruned the hedges of browned leaves, a small snip heard in rhythm to the buzzing of bees. "So, is he wise?"

"Am I 'lion hearted'?" He deadpanned

"I always thought you were, but he does have a point." Snip…snip

Bzzzzzzzz………

"You should give him a chance, you might end up liking him."

Dai gave him an exasperated look to which Kosuke missed as he was currently facing the hedges. "He doesn't even want to talk to me! Why does he even want my presence at the table if all he does is ignore me?!" Kosuke sagely listened to his son, though he would rather his dear wife had been there to explain. Sometimes women were the way to go.

"Dad, are you listening?"

"Maybe instead of focusing on the negatives, you should look for positives. Everyone is a precious stone; multi-faceted and beautiful to look at, but in order to see the gem, you must first polish the rock."

"…" Dai thought over his father's words as he headed back to the garden entrance; maybe he could find something to occupy his time till dinner…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, minna! My laptop went ka-put. Here is chapter 5!

***********

The castle, needless to say, was simply too large to explore by himself, so Daisuke amused himself with the closet door.

That's right; the closet.

One the many surprises in the enchanted castle was that no matter which one you opened, all the closet doors opened to reveal not a walk-in, but relaxing and picturesque scenery. Daisuke had been trying to escape wearing anything Emi or Mio-san could produce when he had stumbled upon this very stunning piece of magic. He sorely wished he had his paints and canvases but thanked his lucky stars he hadn't left his beloved beast model.

So here he was, currently looking out at Okinawa, the beautiful tropical sea crashing upon the shore as the gulls cried their good night to the sun. Morning glories climbed up tall palm trees and wild hibiscus bushes grew, their royal purple and bright pink petals still open, catching the last rays of sunlight.

Daisuke sighed and closed his eyes, the breeze of the ocean felt so real against his skin; it was almost as if he could just reach out a grab it. Daisuke retracted his hand; he already knew it was an illusion, but he wished it was real.

**************

That night, dinner was a silent affair with only the clinking of silverware against china to accompany the evening's mood.

Daisuke and Satoshi finished their meal and Dai stood to leave.

"Wait."

Dai turned, not quite sure if he actually heard Satoshi talk or if he was just imagining it. "Yes?..." he answered just in case.

Satoshi was silent for a moment, but soon began to speak, "I know you've been looking out the closet portals."

Dai stared at the ground, his arms now crossed over his chest, "So?"

A sigh was heard, "Don't get any ideas about going through them." Was that concern he heard? Probably not.

"No worries, Satoshi-sama." Dai looked straight at the shadow and put on his best "smile".

The shadow gave nothing away and Dai had to wonder if Satoshi bought it but let out a small breath of relief when he gave him a dismissing gesture.

Just as Daisuke was about to leave Satoshi spoke again, "Daisuke-san," Dai turned and looked on curiously, "You can call me Satoshi."

Dai smiled for real this time, "Then you can call me Daisuke."

***************

Dai lay in his bed that night, thinking about his stay at the castle and the ever mysterious Satoshi. He wondered often what Satoshi really looked like under all that shadowy darkness and had to stop himself from blushing at the thought of those gorgeous sapphire eyes.

Dai groaned, turning over in his bed and falling to peaceful slumber.

*********

A month later, Daisuke had come adore all the castle had to offer and all the castle had to offer adored him. Sometimes he would be seen talking to the suits of armor or even greeting Hikari-san in the halls.

Despite having been through most of the castle, Dai had not explored all of it, and so therefore had to investigate the East Wing.

Now Krad, being the anti-social bastard he was neglected to mention that particular wing was off-limits.

********

Daisuke climbed the long flight of stairs up the East Wing, observing how dusty it was compared to the rest of the castle. He managed to reach the top before his legs gave out from exhaustion, harsh breathing echoed down the tower.

Dai looked around curiously, noting a medium-sized window to his right, over- looking the vast castle grounds and gardens where his father worked. To his left stood a menacing heavy wood door, large enough to fit a caravan through.

'_I wonder, what's behind door number one?' _Dai thought wryly.

Pushing off the ground, he stood before the door, judging it carefully.

He pulled the iron ring attached with an almighty heave, feeling it giving way to his muscle power, the door opened and a wave of stale air hit his nostrils. Coughing a bit, Dai managed to squeeze in the gap between the walls and stumbled into the scariest room he had ever seen.

Torn curtains hung from the broken windows like wraiths, their faded colors a sad testament to the claw marks decorating the walls and carpet. Shattered vases lined the floor, long dead flowers crumbling and coated with enough dust to make yarn with.

Dai treaded softly, aware of sharp edges and swaying cobwebs hangings from the stone ceiling. Pushing away a particularly desolate piece of fabric, he stumbled into a bedroom that looked a little recently used, though still lacking any kind of cleanliness.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dai spotted a glow coming from the table on the far side of the room. There, on the clearly dusted table was a glass cover containing a single, beautiful glowing red rose, its petals spread fully outward, sparkling dust shimmering around it.

Dai felt pulled toward it, his outstretched, reaching for the glass cover. Clutching the knob on the top, he lifted it up and deftly set it aside. Staring at the rose, Dai ignored the voice in the back of his head screaming at him not to touch the flower, and found himself an inch away from petting the silky colored leaves.

"_What you doing?!" _

Startled, Dai pulled his appendage away in time to avoid having it cut off by the sheer force of the glass covering slamming back over the rose. Dai looked up, surprised at being caught in such a moment.

He almost wished he hadn't.

Before him stood a beast, its icy-blue fur standing on end reminiscent of a cat, sapphire eyes glittering in anger.

"I-I'm sor-"

"_Do you know what you could've done? I see your father isn't the only thief here!_"

Dai couldn't speak, shaking from shame and anger.

"Why didn't you tell me you this room was off-limits?"

"_GET OUT!_"

Dai turned and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, all the way down the tower and to his room, where he grabbed his pack and stuffed his clothes in.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Daisuke tore out of the room, racing through the halls he knew so well now to the front door.

He pushed the door open, running to the gate and wrenching that open too, taking off into the forest.

*****

Satoshi watched from his tower, his eyes looking, but not seeing.

"_What have I done?_"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everyone! Here is the next chapter! By the way, I re-uploaded ch 2 because I realized I made a Japanese mistake. It was supposed to be 'Konbonwa' instead of 'Ohayogozaimasu'

* * *

Daisuke breathed a sigh, walking through the forest of dark flora, his feet ached and he no idea if he was closer to home or farther from it.

Night was closing in fast, its smoky fingers giving breath to dangerous creatures of the deep. Somewhere, a wolf howled nearby, sending shivers up and down his back.

Another wail, closer this time.

Dai started to run, hoping that his imagination was getting to him, but not wanting to take chances. His heart pounded in his ears as he leaped over a fallen log, growling sounds following him everywhere. Dai finally came into a clearing noting with no small amount of dismay that there was a steep drop on all sides.

More animalistic sounds waged war against the silence of the forest and for once, Daisuke didn't feel so lionhearted anymore.

One by one, like a horrifying show, the wolf pack sprung forth from out of the cover of trees into the area. Each had massive claws, bulky heads, slobbering maws, and rail-thin bodies.

Dai knew enough about wolves to know that he, in all likelihood, was to be their next meal.

From two feet away, the first one leaped; its hungry eyes determined and deadly.

Dai brought his arms up to defend himself, but nothing came. No snapping jaws, no tearing claws, nothing.

Dai lowered his arms enough to peek out.

Satoshi had apparently followed him and was currently snarling ferociously at the wild pack. The alpha male lay five feet away, his breathing short and labored.

The rest of the pack stood stock still, waiting.

Satoshi roared at them, making them turn tail, running over each other in their haste to out run the stunning vision of fury.

Daisuke, though being grateful for Satoshi, couldn't help but feel sympathy for the alpha; he was just trying to feed his pack, after all.

With that thought in mind, Daisuke quickly looked over Satoshi before cautiously approaching the wolf. Kneeling down, Dai took off his pack pulling out a roll of bandages. Putting it to the side, He unrolled the white gauze and tried to wrap the wounded animal. The wolf gave a whine and a half-hearted growl, flinching at Daisuke's touch.

"Now, none of that," He whispered, "You will just have to stay still." The wolf seemed to understand, laying still while Daisuke tried to lift him up to wind the strip of cloth around the furry body.

Suddenly, icy-blue arms lifted up the body, their master barely showing any sign of discomfort or fatigue. Dai sent a grateful look in Satoshi's direction, returning to his patient, who let another whine escape.

After half an hour, Dai finished and nodded to Satoshi to place the animal on the ground.

Daisuke took another look at Satoshi, noting a large scratch on his forearm where one of the pack members had managed to slice him with their claws. Satoshi gave no sign that it hurt, but Dai went to him anyway, lifting the left over bandages in an offer of peace.

*******************

Later that evening, Daisuke and Satoshi sat in front of a roaring fire in one of the more relaxed rooms. Satoshi sat in a large, deep red winged chair, looking stoic with the exception of a wince every few minutes. Daisuke sat on the rich red rug, a bowl of hot water and a slightly bloody rag resting near him. The wild wolf from earlier had been placed in a soft, blanket filled basket, snoring away peacefully. Dai picked up the rag, squeezing the water out and gently applying it to Satoshi's arm to which he promptly complained, "Ite."

Daisuke continued his ministrations in stony silence, his face showing slight annoyance and even a hint of concern within his ruby orbs.

All was quiet for five minutes.

"I'm sorry."

Satoshi watched Daisuke with a guarded expression before replying.

"Whatever for?"

Daisuke's earlier anger bled out of his face, leaving tired wine eyes and a sorrowful expression, tears threatening to appear.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault!"

Fat translucent tears rolled down his young face, leaving glistening trails in their wake. Daisuke looked pointedly at Satoshi's arm, once again trying to rub at his wound with the cloth. A giant padded hand stopped his ministartions, Daisuke looked into his blue eyes questioningly, "Then I am sorry too." Satoshi turned away, and grunted, grateful for the fur covering his cheeks.

The wolf chose this time to wake up and let out a small "Whuff.", wagging it's tail. Daisuke turned and grinned, "Hungry, are you?"

Wag, wag.

"All right, I'll go find you something to eat."

"Woof!"

Daisuke knelt down and patted the animal's head, it's tail thumping madly like an overgrown puppy.

Satoshi couldn't help but wonder, _'Is it so wrong to envy the dog..er, wolf?'_


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next lovely installment of Shato's Yaoi Theater! Enjoy!

* * *

A month or two passed and winter melted into spring, bringing with it the mating season. Pale rose buds began showing themselves to the pale spring sun. Kosuke had already set to work for the year, gardening and protecting the saplings from late frosts.

Daisuke, after the wolf fiasco, soon began to spend more time with Satoshi and (to Satoshi's utter annoyance) the wolf, who was recently named Sasha (they found that 'he' was a 'she').

Every night went along in roughly the same manner; Daisuke would eat breakfast with Satoshi in the morning, feed Sasha, help his father in the garden during the day, eat lunch with Emi, Mio, and Kosuke, play with Sasha, get changed, and have dinner with Satoshi. Wash, rinse, repeat.

**************

It was fall and the leaves began to turn red and gold with the passing of each day. Daisuke and Sasha walked the rosy path toward and white, sun-stained pagoda, Sasha sniffing at the ground excitedly while Daisuke kept a quiet pace with his hand clasped behind his back. The afternoon was peaceful and scented with all the different blooming beauties (magical, of course)

Daisuke was already looking forward to dinner that night with Satoshi, having picked out a suitable outfit.

He had to admit that it was really lovely.

Sasha yipped, dragging him from his thoughts of beautiful clothes, "What is it, girl?" '_Timmy is trapped in the well?…Hehe…'_ Sasha huffed the way all canines did turned to a small hole in the ground.

"What's in here?" Sasha huffed again and somehow managed to roll her eyes.

"Alright, alright! I'll take a look." Sasha whuffed and swept out of the way as Dai knelt to look down the hole. He caught sight of something shiny and reached in, his fingers clutching a smooth round object, obviously connected to a chain of some sort. Pulling it out, Dai observed the intricate rose emblem on the front covered in dirt from years of being buried in the ground.

It was a rather heavy pendant, about the size of a gold fish and almost twice as thick, with a hinge on the side and a clasp on the other. Obviously there was something important inside.

Daisuke walked to the nearest bench, sitting upon the cold granite stone, and tried to pry open the locket carefully. After nearly five minutes, it opened with a snap, causing Dai to sigh in relief and gasp in delight simultaneously. Set inside the golden ridges was a painted portrait of the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Soft ice-blue hair fell in front of intense, frozen sapphire eyes. A smirk had placed itself on thick pale lips, accenting his strong jaw and aristocratic cheek bones. He wore a plain white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top, showing a parcel of alabaster skin beneath. He was like a Greek god, though porcelain could never do him justice!

Never had anyone captivated his heart to the point of breathlessness.

Looking around, Daisuke closed the locket and put the chain around his neck, smiling proudly at the way it settled peacefully on his chest.

Sasha barked, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth, happy she had been of use. Daisuke scratched her ear to which Sasha responded with a few thumps of her silver foot.

----------

Later that night, Daisuke entered the dining hall in glittering splendor much like the sun. A simple white dress shirt (unbuttoned on top, of course) showed off his lean chest muscles underneath a buttercup-yellow overcoat and dyed leather trousers accented by gold bead embroidery complete with reversible yellow-red cape. His new pendant clung faithfully to his tan chest, the gold adding to the outfit.

Oddly, Emi didn't come to comment on his outfit nor show him to the dining hall, so Dai helped himself to the outfit on the bed. Mio also decided to stay quiet, though still unnaturally so; he decided not to comment on it, chalking it all up to business elsewhere and/or sleep. The whole castle was silent as a grave and darker still, '_has anyone lit the lights yet?_' it was then he realized that the lights were gone too.

A strange feeling shivered up and down his spine, but he forced it down, '_I'll head to the dining hall, maybe Satoshi knows what's going on._'

Dai soon found himself standing on the other side of closed double doors, reaching a hand to close around the handle, when he a roar of pain and sadness.

'_Satoshi!'_

Dai threw his body against the door after trying desperately to pull the handle down. With an almighty creak, the heavy wood door gave way to the most horrifying scene in _all his sixteen years._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, Minna! Here is chapter 8! I wasn't quite sure how I wanted this story to go, but I sure as heck didn't want it to end with Dai finding the pendant. I like to think that this is a slightly meatier chapter than the others as well as better writing-wise. Please enjoy, and I will be ending this story in a few more chapters, cause I want the 'game' to play out and for Dai to really get the feeling of protectiveness and vice-versa.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Bone!" Daisuke cried, his eyes wide and dilated.

"Duh."

"I thought you were gone!" Dai couldn't believe it, he was shocked to the core, to think that he…

A man stepped into the moonlight, shining on his pale skin and arctic hair. He wore a skin-tight black cloak that showed off his lithe body and a katana gleamed near his shoulders. He took a step forward that only made Daisuke take a step back in response. Dai looked around the dark room for the large furry bulk of Satoshi and spotted him near the remains of a broken chair. He couldn't tell if his beast was breathing, but swiftly glanced to check how close the other man was before tripping over to Satoshi's side.

Dai put his ear to silky blue fur to listen for the tell-tale rise and fall of breath as well as a beat of a familiar and vital organ. He breathed a sigh of relief at the flutter beneath and turned to face Bone who had mysteriously removed himself from the previous area. Daisuke almost let out his breath but had to hold it in due to heavy wheezing in his ear.

'_Odd, I never pegged Satoshi for asthma…"_

"_**Seven days…**_" crawled spine-tingling like into his ear canal, traveling through mind to strike fear in his heart.

Bone's presence dispersed from the room, leaving a terrified teenager in its wake.

Several hours later had Dai worn out and snoozing on top of Satoshi like a personal throw-rug. He tried five times to lift, tug, push and generally make a fool of himself to get Satoshi to a bed, but gave up after his grip waned enough to have him roll back quite painfully against the wall. His fear of Bone didn't help either; however his fear for Satoshi was even greater, so he refused to leave him for a more practical sleeping place.

So this is how Satoshi woke ten hours later, head smarting, body aching, but warm. He tried to remember what happened but could only come up with a memory of a tall man with chilly white hair and an equally chilling grin. He felt a slight pressure on his chest and glanced down to peer at his blanket only to soften his hard gaze. Daisuke lay peacefully against his fuzzy chest fur all the world a small child. His closed lids sparkled with previously shed tears but a small smile was fixed on his visage and a hand curled near his lips while the other splayed above spiky ruby strands.

Satoshi didn't want to wake him, but decided it was much better to be in a bed rather than the floor. Soundless but swift the beast lifted Dai and stood to carry him as he picked his way around the wreckage of chair. He managed to deduce what exactly had knocked him out and a voice in his head sneered at the mere thought that a chair could cause him to be in such a situation.

He shook his mane in annoyance before proceeding out the dining room to his tower; Daisuke would be safer there.

Dai woke feeling almost good enough to forget about Bone.

Almost.

The fear returned soon after and Dai had to stop himself from being sick while hot tears rolled down his face to plop onto Satoshi's fur. A groan issued from the beautiful creature, expelling air in a most comforting manner.

Dai looked up in time to catch Satoshi opening his burning blue eyes.

Fresh tears bubbled up at the sight, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay, I'm okay, please don't cry." Satoshi replied softly tightening his hold on Daisuke's body.

That did it.

Daisuke threw his arms around his beloved beast's neck as best he could laying down and proceeded to sob in relief, repeating a mantra of sorry into the creature's shoulder. Satoshi awkwardly patted his back and relished their time together. He knew that he loved Daisuke dearly, but was nearly sure Daisuke hadn't figured out his feelings yet.

Later that day, the couple returned to the dining room only to figure out that the castle staff had mysteriously disappeared. Satoshi walked them to the kitchen four doors down. In it was all the latest kitchenware; bronze colored pots and pans lined the space over the stove of steel. A marble sink was situated near an open window displaying a sunset over the castle garden where Dai's father worked. An island table in the middle complete with spice rack and wickedly gleaming kitchen knives sparkled in the dying light and Daisuke had to wonder if Bone had been through here on his way to subdue Satoshi.

At the thought of Bone, he shivered.

Satoshi sensed his anxiety and once again pulled _his_ Dai to his own chest, reveling in the feel of another living thing in this dark hour.

Daisuke's tears had come back in full force when he pulled back to look at Satoshi. Ice blue eyes had softened to sky blue and a stray tear made its way down Dai's cheek. Satoshi lifted a padded paw to gently cup Daisuke's face, using a thumb to wipe a tear away.

That was it, though.

Dai pulled fully away to turn around. He stared at the white-green tiled floor. Satoshi missed the warmth.

"I-I should tell you about Bone."

Satoshi's gaze hardened, though Dai couldn't see it. Taking a large breath, he steadied his voice as best he could.

"It all started about five years ago."

_Daisuke walked out of the art store, glowing over the new model he had received. He bounced happily down the road, the sun making its way to sleep. It cast many shadows upon the cobbles. A lamp lighter made his way down the street carrying a ladder and a lamp already lit with bright flame._

_The water fountain spewed crystal jets from a dolphin's mouth to stream down the base into the glittering pool below._

_Dai tread past the fountain, his arms full of art supplies including a paintbrush tucked behind his ear. He didn't notice a shadow detach itself from the others to follow him. The sun had fully set now causing the streets to bathe in dark shapes, all menacing in their own right. The shadow stalked Daisuke's every step, dodging into other shadows whenever Dai happened to look back._

_Daisuke, happily oblivious, turned down a side alley._

"**Help me**_…"_ _a voice whispered to his right. He stopped and listened for a few minutes._

"**Please…**_" Daisuke dropped his baggage and rushed off into the dark._

"All they found the next morning was my supplies."

Satoshi nodded, captured by Daisuke's story.

"I would never have escaped if it weren't for my dad."

_The abandoned and run-down cottage sat in silence. Dai had been there for a long time; he had lost all sense of time due to a rather stifling black blindfold. He had been tossed harshly to the corner of a small space and left there for what seemed like hours. He was tired, cold, and scared of what might happen to him._

_A door shut somewhere near him. Heavy footsteps fell agonizingly slow. Without warning, he felt heavy breathing in his ear, "_Well, well! Looks like our friend has woken up, eh_?" Dai trembled and tried to lean away from the suffocating presence. In response, his blindfold was ripped off to reveal what would have been an unnaturally beautiful man had he not looked insane. The man smiled widely, revealing surgically sharpened canines. Dai whimpered helplessly. The man chuckled, "_Why so serious? My name is Bone_." At this he grinned again, "_We're going to play a little game_." He straightened up and sinuously slithered over to a butcher table complete with a wickedly dull and…Daisuke nearly threw up…blood splattered kitchen knife. Bone neatly yanked out the knife, holding it delicately upright, "_The game is called_-" He walked back to Daisuke and lowered the blade to touch his captive's cheek. Dai tried not to move. "-_Skin_." The knife lowered and Daisuke quietly breathed out a sigh in relief, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Bone sneered at him and turned away._

"Of course, our game has to have rules, there's no fun in a game without rules_." He swung back to face Daisuke._

"It is very simple: I will give you one day, twenty-four hours, to hide in the woods. After that day is up, I will come after you. Our game will last seven days; if I cannot find you after six days, you win and I will let you walk away free. If I find you or you break the rules; I win_." He smirked sinisterly again," _If I win, well I'll let you guess."

_He picked his way around the table again to bend near Dai's unseeing eyes, "_Remember, pet, **seven days**_." _


End file.
